


Autumn Nights (haha get it)

by xaxxion



Series: fleshing out oc's [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fantasy, Fluff, im so bad at writing relationships but they make me happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28685868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xaxxion/pseuds/xaxxion
Summary: Little fluffy thing I wrote on my phone before bed because I was in the moodAutumn and Eridan finally rest for the night after a long day of travel
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: fleshing out oc's [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102307





	Autumn Nights (haha get it)

Autumn pulled back the the opening flap of their shared tent, trying not to make too much noise despite the fact Eridan wasn’t even trying to sleep yet— she just felt it was courteous.

“Is that a new book?” Autumn questioned, nodding towards the unfamiliar hardcover Eridan had been pouring over for the last hour.

“Yes— I picked it up when we stopped for supplies, it seemed like it could be useful to us.”

Eridan’s sharp, stilted accent rang out against the gentle rushing of a nearby creek. She held up the book’s cover for her ‘friend’ to take a better look.

 _‘Reuniting With Darkness’_ was the title printed across the worn leather, and Autumn tilted her head quizzically.

“It’s a spellbook,” Eridan stated, “one that specializes in the worshipping of Rin as an idol, as well as many forms of forbidden magic attributed to his name. It was used to document and spread his teachings during one of his first attempts at an uprising— it’s almost impossible to find a copy, some doubt any even survived.”

She set the book down, flipping back to the page she’d left off on. Autumn nodded blankly, it’s not necessarily that she didn’t understand what she’d explained, but to be blunt she was tired and wasn’t in the mood for any deep thinking. 

“You seem pretty excited, huh?” Autumn said as she turned her back to the other girl, rummaging through her bags to find her nightshirt.

Eridan glanced over at her, a small smile briefly crossing her otherwise pensive face.

“Well, it’s not every day you find yourself in possession of such a rare artifact.” 

Eridan looked back to her book as Autumn turned back to face her, putting her fiery red hair into a bonnet for the night. Scooting back over to where the other girl sat, she snuggled down in the blankets and pressed up against Eridan, peering over to try and look at the book.

Eridan tensed a bit, though welcomed the closeness, and set the book aside to instead place an arm around Autumn’s shoulders and pull her even closer.

“You’re cute when you’re excited, even if it’s over boring old books,” Autumn mused.

Eridan huffed, lightheartedly letting go of Autumn and instead crossing her arms in front of her chest— trying to ignore the slight blush growing across her face. Autumn in return wrapped her arms around Eridan’s waist, burying her face into the other girl’s side and beaming up at her.

“You know it’s true— c’mon I can see you smiling!”

Eridan pursed her lips, clearly trying not to let her smile peak through— but Autumn could read her better than anyone. 

“It’s getting quite late,” Eridan stated, leaning over to put out their lantern and successfully hide her smile, “we really should be getting to bed.”

Autumn mumbled in agreement, keeping her spot wrapped tightly around Eridan’s waist even as she sunk down into the blankets as well.

Before she fully laid down to sleep, Autumn made sure to reach up and give the taller girl a peck on the cheek— one last bit of affection to send Eridan reeling before she finally drifted off.


End file.
